doblonsiofandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
The Changelog is a list of new updates that the developer will/have work(ed) on. It can be found by clicking the "changes" button on the title/death screen (direct link). The Changelog Doblons.io Changelog: v3.2 (CURRENT) (14/10/2016): > Added Basic Version of Team Deathmatch (WIP) > Added Power Level Display next to Name > Killing any enemy now gives you their power level x10 (coins and score) > Adjusted Bot Behaviour a little bit > Auto Repairs only work outside of combat now > Auto Repairs Buffed > Bosses now Repair Quickly out of combat > Increased Mine Duration > Increased XP requirement for weapons a bit > Added Diamonds to Middle of Map (worth $100) > Increased Map Size a bit v3.1 (13/10/2016): > Buffed Gatlin Damage > Removed Galley > Increased Fleet Cannon Range > Added new Skins > Upgrades no longerslow you down as much v3.0 (12/10/2016): > Added Galley to Fleet (Fast but weak. It is designed to crash into enemy ships) > Health Bar size is now affected by the amount of health a player/bot has > Health Bar is now Left-Aligned > Further Balancing v2.9 (12/10/2016): > Fixed Fishing Boat Bug > Added Crash Damage to Bosses > Nerfed Health Regen a bit more > Reduced Max Health Upgrade bit a Bit > Increased Default Damage v2.8 (12/10/2016): > Added new Skins > Added Grape Cannon Upgrade to Scatter Cannons > Added Ram Damage Upgrade > Minor re-balancing > Added slowing controls (Always starts at max speed): > Keyboard: Press S to Slow down and W to Speed up > Mouse: Move Mouse Closer to ship to slow down > Added Santa Maria Boss (This one is an absolute savage and you get 10k points for killing it) > Move speed upgrade is more potent now v2.7 (10/10/2016): > Your fleet now uses the same skin as you > Added Controls Option to Main Menu (Top Right) > (I will add the slowing feature back in soon) > Added Skin Display to Skin Selector > Added some skins v2.6 (10/10/2016): > Changed Upgrade display again > Fixed Kick Bug when you are just moving around > Fixed XP Display Bug > Fixed Coins Exploit > Added Basic Skins v2.5 (9/10/2016): > Changed Movement to A & D or Arrow Keys: This allows you to move and shoot in different directions. This also allows you to interact with the UI more easily. > Added health Regen to Fleet ships > Increased Fishing Boat Turn Speed > Increased Map Size > Fixed Rear Cannon Shooting Bug > Changed Next Weapon to Next Level Text > Added Upgrades (x) Display to show how many Upgrades you have available > Fixed Level Up System, you now get points for killing enemies > Revised Weapon Upgrade UI > Several Bug Fixes > Fixed Spawn Protection Bug > You can now Shoot out coins toward your mouse v2.4 (8/10/2016): > Auto Cannons Shoot slightly Ahead of the Target > Increase Big Berta Range > Increased Scatter Cannon range and Damage > Increased Mine Damage > Decreased Auto Cannon Damage > Made Crows Nest Larger > Fixed Click to Shoot Bug v2.3 (8/10/2016): > Added Auto Cannons after Swivel Cannons > Moved Berta Cannon to Twin Cannon Path > Re-Balanced Big Berta > Automated Mine Dropper > Names Change Sizes based on your scale > Added SS DOBLONS Boss v2.2 (7/10/2016): > Health Bars are Always Rendered Above everything else > Health Bars of Enemy Ships are Red now > Adjusted AI Behavior Again so they dont get stuck on eachother as much > Added Cooldowns to Fleet: > Fishing Boat 1 Second > Battleship 30 Seconds > Man Of War 1 Minute v2.1 (7/10/2016): > Reduced Big Berta Damage and Speed > Increased Big Berta Reload Time > Changed Man Of War > Added new AI Behavior > Reduced Fleet Ships HP > Made Bosses Slower > Boss is now Shown on Minimap v2.0 (6/10/2016): > Slightly Nerfed the Dutchman > Changed formation Logic > Added Big Berta Cannon (Branches from Swivels) > Added New Fleet Ship: Man of War > Extended Mine Duration > Increased Map Size Slightly v1.9 (5/10/2016): > Bandwidth Optimizations > Increased Default View Distance > Fixed Resize Issue > Fixed Notifications not showing Bug > Increased Fishing Range Again > Buffed Battleship DPS > Added Flying Dutchman Boss > Random Boss Selection v1.8 (4/10/2016): > Increased Map Size and added more coins to map > Slightly incresed pursuit radius of Boss > Increased boss range > Buffed Boss HP > Buffed Battleship: HP and Range > Added unique follow range for fleet ships: (Battleships try to follow you. And fishing boats dont) > Increased Fishing Boat Speed > Added Youtube Link v1.7 (3/10/2016): > Buffed Boss Damage and HP > Buffed Gatlin Damage slightly > Minor Bug Fixes > Limited Boss pursuit Distance > Adjusted AI attack behaviour > Made boss spawn less frequently v1.6 (3/10/2016): > Increased Reward for Killing Fishing Boat > Disabled Friendly Fire for Your Fleet > Added Battleship to Fleet > Added Boss that protects the middle of the map > Made Changes to Fishing Boat > You can now Buy back ships that you have lost > Fixed some Bugs > If any ships from your fleet get too far away, they will try to come back to you > Added basic fleet formation logic > Made new Discord Server v1.5 (3/10/2016): > Added Fleet Upgrades: Fishing Boat (Will collect coins for you. Can be killed my other players) > General Optimizations > Added AI system to Server. (I can now start adding Bosses etc) > Slightly Increased Map Size > Removed View Distance Upgrade > Fixed Garbage Collection issues on Server > Slightly Nerfed Hull Damage > Updated Mnimap Logic (Also shows fleet ships) > Fixed several Visual Bugs > Fixed Weapon Bug > Slight Bandwidth Increase but much smoother performance > Fixed Memory Issue on Server > Changed Look of Fishing Boat a Bit v1.4 (2/10/2016): > Fixed Cannon Bug > Smoothed Framerate and reduced Jitter > Added Scatter Cannon Upgrade > General Optimizations > Raised Passive Upgrade max levels by 1 > Reverted some changes v1.3 (1/10/2016): > Buffed Rear Weapon Damage > Changed formula for points earned per kill > Reduced Gatlin Damage again and slightly decreased range > Increased side cannon damage > Reduced Gatlin speed drop > Increased default speed > Removed move speed upgrade for now (Just want to see if it improves the balance) v1.2 (1/10/2016): > Increased Number of Coins on Map > Every upgrade is more potent now > Side cannons no longer slow you down as much > Increased Range Upgrade Effect > Increased Move Speed Upgrade Effect > Increased Weapon Cost Curve > Hull Strength Upgrade adds more health now > Reduced Auto Repair Power > Increased Amount gained upon death > Minor Balancing and Fixes > Nerfed Gatlin Cannons Dmg > Removed Default Swivel Cannon v1.1 (30/09/2016): > Changed the way weapons are unlocked (Some weapons require others to be installed first) > Added Several New Weapons > Increased Mine Duration > Rebalancing > Increased Default speed of smaller ships v1.0 (29/09/2016): > Fixed Invisible Mine Dropper Bug > Increased Default Speed (Starter Ship should can outrun bigger ships) > Lose less of your coins on death > Reduced Swivel Damage v0.9 (28/09/2016): > You will now get 1/5 of all the coins you have spent as well when you die > You will now get 1/3 of the coins someone has spent as well when you kill them > Fixed Unlimited coin glitch > Added Spawn Protection (Stops when you: Shoot, Upgrade or Collect Coins) > q-p will be used for further upgrades > Re-balanced some of the Upgrades > Added Mine Dropper Upgrade (Good for defending your rear) > Separated Firerate of all weapons > Adjusted the Coins rewarded for kills > Fixed Party System > Fixed Spawn Protection Exploit v0.8 (27/09/2016): > Added more downsides to upgrades (Balancing) > Made speed based on mouse distance > Increased Kick Timer > Added Higher concentration of doblons in middle of map > Added minimap v0.7 (25/09/2016): > Added different coin types: Bronze, Silver & Gold > Added downsides to upgrades: More cannons means slower turn speed etc\ > Optimizations v0.6 (25/09/2016): > You now spawn back with a third of your previous currency > Killing Players now awards you with all the coins they were holding > Nerfed Swivel Cannons Damage > Added Reddit Link > Increased Swivel Cost v0.5 (24/09/2016): > Attempt to fix disconnect issue by changing port policy to round robin > Fixed Turn Speed Delta v0.4 (24/09/2016): > Increased Coin value and upgrade cost > Added new upgrades > Fixed timeout bug > Made Upgrades clickable > Added Swivel Cannons > Bandwidth Optimizations v0.3 (24/09/2016): > Fixed zoom Bug > Fixed Upgrades after death bug > Added Upgrade Cost > Added Discord Link > Changed currency system > Bigger coins will award 2 points > Increased Default Cannon Range > Changed Range logic > Increased number of coins on map v0.2 (23/09/2016): > Bug Fixes > Fixed Death Screen Bug > Added more Pellets around Map > Slightly reduced map size > Updated Instructions Text v0.1 (22/09/2016): > Initial Release